<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Watching You by OTPshipper98</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27180445">Watching You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPshipper98/pseuds/OTPshipper98'>OTPshipper98</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Pining Draco Malfoy, Roommates, Storms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 03:55:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27180445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPshipper98/pseuds/OTPshipper98</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry gets the perfect chance to fly under a storm. </p><p>Draco gets the perfect chance to watch him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Watching You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the October Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge! The prompt was “in the dead of night” and the word count 333. Thanks TheLightFury for betaing and Mx_maneater for the prompt!</p><p><b>Important side note:</b> up until now, I've added all my fics in English to a series called "Harry Potter in English" to separate them from my "Harry Potter in Spanish" series. However, I've decided to delete the English series (NOT the fics, only the series!) and keep only the Spanish one, seeing as the vast majority of my fics are in English and it's only the Spanish ones that are hard to find. So if anyone is only subscribed to my fics via the "HP in English" series and wants to keep getting emails for my new fics, please subscribe to me instead!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A flash of lightning illuminated the cloaked sky, and Harry closed his eyes and counted the seconds, hands grasping the soaked handle of his broom. <em> One</em>, he mouthed silently, <em> two</em>, <em> three</em>—</p><p>The thunder seemed to envelop him, and Harry smiled, curling his toes inside his sodden socks. Tilting his head upwards to greet the rain. </p><p>He felt free. </p><p>He felt <em> alive</em>. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Harry dried himself with a spell as soon as he walked through the castle doors, but his hair was still damp by the time he made it to the Eighth Year Common Room. It was well past midnight on a school night, and everyone had gone to bed. He knew he’d regret the lack of sleep in the morning, but he couldn’t pass the opportunity to fly during a storm. The fact that it’d arrived in the dead of night, when no one would be around to watch or interrupt him, had been a very welcomed bonus. </p><p>He’d assumed Malfoy would be asleep by now—he was incredibly fussy about his sleep schedule, and Harry’s few attempts at showering and finishing homework past Malfoy’s bedtime had all ended in disaster—but the prat was sat on his bed in his pyjamas, in total darkness save for a dim <em> Lumos</em>, watching the storm from the window he’d claimed as his own on the first day of school. Lost in thought.</p><p>“Hey,” Harry murmured when he realised Malfoy hadn’t noticed him. </p><p>Malfoy’s head snapped up, his body tensing slightly. </p><p>“Oh—hi.”</p><p>Hm. <em> Weird</em>, Harry thought. Malfoy was usually a lot snappier around him. Instead, he almost sounded…<em>sheepish. </em></p><p>“What’re you watching?” Harry asked, walking up to his own bed to retrieve his pyjamas from under the pillow. </p><p>“Nothing. Mind your business.” </p><p>It still wasn’t his usual snappiness. Deciding to investigate, Harry walked up to Malfoy’s bed and looked out into the night in search of something out of place. </p><p>And then it hit him. </p><p>The area visible through their bedroom window was exactly where he’d been flying.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>